


Broken Boy

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: I regret this big time, M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rape is bad but so are my coping mechanisms. Link gets raped by Vaati.





	Broken Boy

Link wanders around Hyrule, fusing kinstones and looking for rupees. Ezlo nags him for it, reminding him he needs to get on track and go to the next temple. He knows he’s got elements to gather and a princess to save. But no, link just happily does his thing, smiling and fusing with anyone he can. Joyfully being the kid he is, pretending like nothing is amiss in Hyrule. He finds himself roaming deeper into the Minish woods, further than he’d been before. Honestly, he never thought he could go any further.   
Suddenly, there’s a strange noise from behind him. It’s remarkably similar to the sound he’s heard in the past when Vaati warps places. He feels shivers down his back, almost a little too tense to turn around and look at that ever could have caused the sound. He sneaks a peak, noticing that Ezlo was already glaring at the intruder. Vaati stands behind them a few feet, his face blank and unnerving.   
Link turns towards the mage, backing away slowly. Vaati looks slightly amused at the whole show, revelling in the sight before him; the little hero cowering away from the almighty wind mage Vaati. Link is haulted by a tree, his heart rate speeds up significantly and he’s panting, eyes darting back and forth between the ground, Vaati, and anywhere he could possibly escape from. He reaches for his sword, his hand trembling.   
Vaati is now centimetres from Link’s body, his hand clamped around Ezlo’s beak and the hero’s neck. The mage throws Ezlo aside, casting a spell to keep him bound to the ground and silent. Link has tears in his eyes, his face beginning to turn a frightening shade of purple. The mage lets go of the boy’s neck, allowing him to fall to the ground, grasping for air. Vaati’s foot is to his back in seconds, pinning him to the ground, “you’re so fucking stupid, child. You never know when to stop, do you?”  
Link’s face is shoved deep into the dirt by some spell, his back being almost snapped by the pressure Vaati has on his back. He’s kicking and flailing his arms around until those too are forced into the dirt by the wind mage.   
He’s suddenly slammed against the previous tree, he can feel blood oozing down his forehead and from his nose. Vaati grabs a fistful of blond hair before slamming the boys face against the bark, “you’re such a toy, you pathetic excuse for a hero.”  
He grinds the child’s cheek into the rough bark, trailing blood across the rigid surface. Link can’t scream. He can’t shout for the man to stop. He’s restrained by magic and the mans fiery hands. Am I really this pathetic? The air is sucked out of his lungs in a swift movement.  
Vaati rips link’s clothing away, discarding it in shreds on the damp ground. Link tries to fight back, he really tries. He squirms and kicks, but to no avail. The mage punches his ribs, a loud crack pierces through the calm and quiet woods, “nobody will miss you when you’re gone, false hero.”  
Vaati grips his neck, hoisting up higher on the tree for his own comfort. His free hand undoes his belt and slides his hardening cock out of his trousers. He’s swift, not bothering to prepare the young boy for what’s to come. What is he doing to me? He immediately forces his member into Link’s tight, virgin anus. He tries to scream, the pain too much to bear, tears running down the side of his bloodied cheeks. Vaati rams into him, hard and fast, tearing him apart, “your little boy pussy’s bleeding. How does it feel, slab of meat?”  
His hand chokes and burns link’s neck, the other pushing his torso into the tree hard enough to draw blood on his chest and maybe bruise a few ribs. I am weak, aren’t I?  
Vaati snakes his hand around Link’s chest. He digs his nails into his nipple earning him a restrained cry. Link tries to kick and fight back. He slams the boy’s face hard against the tree once more and twists his arm back into an unnatural position, “you do as I say, you worthless shit. Even the people you love can’t save you.”  
Ezlo is left forgotten, only a few feet away from the whole experience. He watches in terror, unable to tear his eyes away from it all. He wishes he could do something, anything, to stop the whole thing.   
Link’s nearly silent sobs ring in his ears. How pathetic must he be? To let such a man defile him like this? He barely understands it at face value. He knows it’s wrong. It hurts to much. His whole body spasms in pain. “You’d be a fool to think you could save your meek little princess.”  
Vaati sink’s his teeth deep into link’s shoulder, tearing the soft flesh. He slams himself further into the boy, for sure damaging some internal organs, “who could love such a pathetic child?”  
Do I even love myself? He’s right. Nobody would love me. Vaati fondles Link, stroking his underdeveloped genitals. He strokes and squeezes him, obvious discomfort spreading further on Link’s already disgusting face. I don’t like this.   
A devilish grin creeps upon his face, he thrusts deep inside the child’s backside once more before ejaculating into his damaged body. He immediately pulls out, dropping Link to the ground like the worthless play thing he is. He wipes himself off on Link’s destroyed tunic before dressing back up, “I’m a little surprised that anyone could believe in you.”   
With that final statement from his cold uncaring voice, he teleports away, the magic binding Ezlo to the ground vanishing. I don’t even believe in me.   
Link cries so hard he vomits on the grass below him, and soon collapses right to the side of his mess. He bawls into his hands, his body convulsing. Ezlo is at a loss for words, merely watching in shock as his happy and caring hero falls apart before him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. I hope you didn’t get triggered. This is a coping mechanism for me and yeet.


End file.
